Artemis and Ms Koboi and Ms Koboi
by Marian Wilcox
Summary: Opal Koboi is on the loose and it's up to Holly and Artemis to stop her. She's also got a new helper.. I don't even know the whole plot so just read it. Slight A/H, first fanfic. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Worries

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, and it takes place right after the Time Paradox. Might contain spoilers. I don't even know the whole plot yet so just read and tell me what you think in a review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Eoin Colfer does.**

Artemis and Ms. Koboi and Ms. Koboi

Chapter 1: Worries

Fowl Manor

Artemis Fowl II sighed in relief as he closed the door to his parents' bedroom. He had finally finished explaining to his mother everything that had gone on in Opal's head when she had been in it. The explaining had seemed to take hours, but it had actually only taken an hour or two. That seemed in possible, being that Artemis had told his mother everything, the whole truth, starting from when abducted Holly all the way until when he had gotten back from Limbo. He was ashamed of himself, having to tell his mother all the horrible things he had done, but she deserved the truth.

Unlike Holly, he thought.

Part of him wanted his mother to know everything that had happened to him, but the other half of his brain was worried about what Holly might think about Angeline Fowl knowing everything about the fairies. He had to be very careful with their friendship since he had lied to her before they went back in time to rescue JayJay, the lemur.

Artemis sighed again. No point in worrying about that now. He went straight to his room to shower and write some emails. After all, he'd just gotten back from the time stream and flying that plane to lure Opal away from his family, and he was filthy.

***************************

Haven Spas

Holly Short let her body sink into the hot bubbling water, rubbing her sore muscles. The LEP had failed to capture Past Opal Koboi, but Present Opal was still imprisoned. Commander Trouble Kelp had told Holly to just go take a few days of leave and they can sort this mess out later. Now she was at the spa with Foaly's wife, Caballine, trying to enjoy herself but constantly worrying about the Opal Kobois. After this, she was planning on calling up her good old friend Artemis Fowl to say hi and tell him what was going on.

"That's too bad about Opal," said Caballine.

Holly sighed. "Yea, but maybe Artemis can help us with it. We don't want either Opal running around the world."

Caballine grinned. "I bet he'd _**love**_ to help, especially if you'll be helping too."

Holly frowned. Her centaur friend was sort of like Foaly. She really knew how to annoy a person. Maybe it was rubbing off on her. She'd have to have a talk with Foaly later.

"Well, I guess I should get going now." Caballine said. "I have to make dinner for my paranoid genius."

"Bye Caballine."

"See you Holly."

**************************

Fowl Manor

Artemis stepped out of his steaming bathroom and went straight to his laptop. He wrote to Minerva, who was in fact a good friend of his, and to Juliet, who was good chums with Minerva. Then his communicator ring rung. (How ironic).

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: I know, it's a tad short, but the next one will be longer, hopefully. I'll try to post the next chapter very soon. This is my first story, so please review! I don't own the Artemis Fowl books, so I probably have some facts wrong, so I'd be happy if you corrected me.**

**I've never had a review before! (hint, hint)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sisters

**A/N: Hello, sorry I didn't put this before, I had a school writing assignment I had to do. Please review even though it's short!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Holly's brother, sister, niece, and nephew.**

***********************************************************************

**Chapter 2: Sisters**

**Holly's Apartment**

"Hello?" answered Artemis' voice.

"Hey Mud Boy!" said Holly, happy to be talking with him again.

"Oh, greetings Holly. Problems?"

"Oh, no of course not, just Opal Koboi running around the world thinking of a way to release her present self from jail. Not a problem at all," she explained sarcastically.

"Hhmmm… I would have thought that we would be dead by now, but I guess she's taking it slow."

Holly looked up at Artemis' slightly fuzzy image.

"Maybe, but we probably are dead as soon as she gets herself out of that jail."

Artemis considered telling Holly about his mother.

"Holly?"

"Hhhmmm?"

"Well, my mother, eh, remembered everything that went on in Opals thoughts and was exposed to them so she told me to tell her everything and I did, but she said she wouldn't tell anyone and it would be a secret," blurted Artemis.

Holly was silent for a while.

Finally she said, "I guess I was expecting that Artemis, so it's ok. But I really hope we don't have to mindwipe her."

Artemis let out a breath he didn't realize he'd beem holding. _Thank goodness_, he thought. _I'm glad I just told her the truth_.

"Wait a sec, I have a call coming in," said Holly. She answered her phone.

Oh, wait pause story for a second – let me tell you a bit about who's on the other end before you meet her. Her name is Helena Short. She's got two kids, but you'll learn more about them later. She works at one of the fairy supermarkets, and on pay days she treats herself to the mall. She defiantly doesn't know how to deal with money, and is almost the opposite of Holly, and her older sister.

"Hello?"

"Hey Holly! What's up? I was just thinking of coming over to visit, I haven't seen you in ages! You've been too busy caving the world with dwarves and Mud Boys. So I'll see you, I'm coming over tonight, and I'm bringing Isaac and Lucia too, if that's not a problem," said the loud, girly voice.

She said it all so fast, Holly hardly registered who it was.

"Oh, uh, hi Helena… That's not a problem, see you soon I guess…"

"Ok, bye Hols!"

Holly hung up and turned back to Artemis.

"You never told me you still had family!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Well, they're sort of weird. That was my sister Helena. You'll meet her soon. I also have a brother who lives far away, but I hardly ever see him," she explained rapidly.

"Wait, I'll be seeing your sister? Are you coming to Ireland?"

"Yea, I'm going to stop by, as soon as my sister gets here. I just hope her kids don't mess up Fowl manor TOO much. Oh, and you might want to hide the twins," she laughed.

"Okay, well, bye Holly, my parents are calling me."

"See you Artemis."

************************************************************************************

**Nice, France**

Opal Koboi rang the doorbell to the huge house. A pretty teenage answered it with a very happy look on her face and led her into a marvelous living room. "Why hello Minerva! Finally, we meet!" said Opal in her fake teenager voice. She was pretending that she was just a girl coming over to her friends' house (virtual friend).

"Hi Carrie! I can't believe I actually get to meet you in person now! Come into the living room and we can talk!" said the gullible girl.

************************************************************************************************

**Ops Booth, Haven**

Foaly ran a system check on his computer and then got to work. He was going to try to track down Koboi, but it was not going to be simple. He couldn't stand it if that evil beast beat him one more time.

Then he got an email from Holly saying that her sister was coming to visit and they would need a ride to the surface. No problemo, Holly.

Foaly went back to his tracking.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: Tell me what you think!!! Thanks! Will make longer if future!**


	3. Chapter 3: Invitations

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update! I would like to say a few things about this chapter: I just now wrote it and put it up, so it might have a few mistakes. Sorry about that.... also it's a bit short... also sorry. In my story, I'm going to make it so that fairies live with their parents until they're about 40, since they do live longer lives. **

**Disclaimer: Only own Holly's sister, niece, nephew, brother in law, brother, and other niece... **

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3 of Artemis and Ms. Koboi and Ms. Koboi**

**Invitation**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Nice, France**

Minerva Paradizo finished sealing the pink envelope. It was an invitation inviting Artemis and all his fairy friends to a sleepover party at her place in France. Since she had he trusting friend with her, she thought it would be okay to tell her about fairies. And anyway, she hadn't seen Artemis since last Christmas.

"Did you send the invitation yet Minerva?" called Carrie (actually Opal, but Minerva didn't need to know that.)

"Yes Carrie, I'm sending it now," replied the genius.

"Perfect," said the evil disguised pixie.

This was going to be soooo fun.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Haven City**

Holly's doorbell rang. From inside the apartment, you could already here the annoying children and their mother. _Ugggg, _thought Holly_. This was going to be a long visit._

She had already spent her whole morning packing for the trip to the surface and getting the apartment ready for her relatives. Now they had finally gotten here.

Reluctantly, she opened the door. Standing in the doorway was Helena Short, an elf with long, curled auburn/brown hair with highlighted blonde streaks. She had a huge smile on her face and dazzling white teeth. Long blue earrings dangled onto her shoulders and she wore a mini skirt, tights, boots, and a jean jacket. Standing around her was a young elf of about twelve years old who looked like a tomboy – tattered jeans, a sweatshirt, converse all stars (yes, fairies wear those, too), and a black baseball cap over her long, thick, straight, dark auburn hair. She was plugged into her i-pod, staring dully at the wall.

Her twin was flicking and pinching his sister and acting like a complete moron like all boys do. Except some certain genii.

Lucia and Isaac had an older brother of about 33, but they hardly got to see him since he lived with their dad (their parents were separated). Holly liked her sister and all and she thought her niece and nephew were pretty cool, but everyone knows how twins are – they fight all the time.

"Holly, how glad I am to see you again! Lucia, Isaac, darlings, please say hello to your poor aunt. You haven't seen her since you were five or six!"

"Hi Helena," said Holly, felling sort of out of fashion next to her sister. "Come in, please."

As soon as the family stepped over the threshold, they immediately started to make a mess.

Helena set her bags down smack in the middle of Holly's living room and sat down on the recently cleaned sofa

Lucia unplugged her i-pod and threw her sweatshirt on a chair. "Where's the kitchen?"

"Down the hall to the left, Lucia. By the way, hello…"

Lucia grunted and walked towards the kitchen.

Isaac took out his whole game set and plugged it into Holly's TV. Helena took no notice whatsoever but took out her cell phone. "So, when do we leave for the surface Hols?" she asked while playing an extremely loud game on her mobile.

"Early tomorrow morning. I've got your beds set up for tonight and I put Lucia and Isaac in separate bedrooms. What would you like for lunch?" asked Holly hospitably.

Her sister didn't answer.

"Well, make yourself at home then." Said Holly and set off to see what her niece was getting into.

As she neared the kitchen, she heard an blender whirring. When she walked into the kitchen doorway, she was hit square in the face with some sweet goop that splattered all over the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Fowl Manor**

Mulch Diggums burst threw the dirt while letting out a large amount of gas. He was right in front of Fowl Manor, planning on paying a surprise visit on his Mud Boy friend.

Just as he was reaching up to touch the doorbell, the door opened to reveal a slightly taller than last time teenager with a smug smile on his face.

"Why hello Mulch, how's your business doing?" asked Artemis.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Please review and I'll post chapter 4 as soon as I can!**


End file.
